Rando
Biography Rando is first introduced as the leader of the Rando Army. In truth, Rando is Dusty Armstrong, Brad's adopted son and the often unwanted star of the Armstrong Dojo before the apocalypse. He worked hard his whole life for Brad's approval, and is one of the most powerful people in Olathe. Appearance and Personality Rando is clad in a black mask with a red skull motif, a large black cape and red shoulder pads. Underneath his cape is a very muscular body, an armament to his martial arts prowess. He is shown as a kind, merciful leader. He doesn't tend to speak up due to his soft, quiet voice, and the stutter he's had since childhood. Because of this, he generally will whisper his orders to a close subordinate for relaying, rather than give them directly. One of the few times that he does speak is when he sees Buddy's face towards the end of the game and when talking to Brad one last time. His Story |-|Without Cape= |-|Cracked Mask = |-|Broken Man = During the early minutes of the game, Brad's friends make comments regarding the founding of Buddy and that if they were to hand her over to Rando, that they would be good for life with resources. We can see early on that Rando has created a large army covering the whole of Olathe in an attempt to create order in the chaos of the wake of the White Flash. At the end of the Area 1/2 Transition, Brad will accidentally crash his motorcycle into Rando, with the latter apologizing and giving Brad 8 Rando Rations. As Rando leaves, Brad will remark that he "can see tears underneath Rando's mask." Brad enters the heart of Rando's territory, Rando Land, at the end of the game in order to finally reclaim Buddy. After Brad fights through the remnants of Rando's army, Rando himself will fight Brad as the final boss of the game. In the downloadable content sequel Rando is revealed to have survived his confrontation with Brad at the ending of the game. When Buddy is confronted by a gang of men, Rando manages to hold them at bay long enough for a Joy mutant to attack, killing the men and allowing Rando and Buddy to escape. Rando leads Buddy to a mountain within Rando Land to meet with 'friends.' However they are both ambushed and imprisoned by the men within. Rando's wounds are treated by the men however they are killed by Buddy for attempting to lock her away. Rando eventually becomes a reluctant ally to Buddy, watching over her as she sleeps and engaging in fights as she attempts to kill the many leaders of Olathe in a bid to become it's leader. After Buddy kills three of the leaders Rando leaves during the night, unable to continue. Rando is finally seen again near the end of the game, hanging to a pole by barbed wire, danging over a large chasm as bait for Buddy. Rando reveals that he was complicit in the plan to kidnap Buddy and begs for forgiveness. At this point Buddy can either drop Rando to his death, or hold on to the barbed wire. Regardless Rando eventually falls. Finally, as either an act of mercy or revenge for his betrayal, Buddy slits Rando's throat as he lays dying at the bottom of the chasm. Killing him. Notes Rando has a very high attack value, and thus it is advised to avoid leaving on the finished boat until you are sure that you are ready. Trivia During the Pain Mode ending, we see that his face has been sawn off by Buzzo when he tried to defend the Armstrong Dojo. It seems that this was punishment for Brad's lack of action and allowing of Lisa to be abused by Marty Armstrong and her subsequent suicide. Category:Characters Category:Painful Category:Painful Characters Category:Bosses